Broken Heart
by GoldenKitty
Summary: Team Natsu has been ignoring Lucy for quiet some time, leaving her all alone yet again. When Erza, Grey, and Natsu came to her house they kicked her off the team, leaving her even more alone. With a broken heart and soul will Lucy be able to recover? Only time may tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be dragon slayers all over Lucy =_=**

Lucy sighed slightly as she stared at the new key she just got from a reward in the recent mission she finished by herself. She didn't like how she took lone missions now but it couldn't be helped.

Team Natsu had been ignoring her for the past month since Lisana got back from Edolas. All he had done with Lucy is now doing it with little Lisana.

Lucy set her key down and brought her knees up to her face, curling her think yet lethal arms around them. She rested her forehead against the knees and started to cry.

She hates feeling this alone. She had felt this loneliness with her father but after joining Fairy Tail she was happy. Not now. No she is mentally suffering with her sad and lonely soul.

A knock at her door brought her out of her sad thoughts. Sniffling as softly as she can she rubbed her teary eyes quickly. "I'm coming!" She hollered at the door.

Grabbing a towel she wiped her eyes one more time before walking towards the front door of her apartment.

When she opened it she was highly surprised. Right there in front of her was team Natsu itself. Lucy smiled at all three of her team mates and friends and let them inside.

Erza smiled at Lucy slightly and walked inside, taking a seat on the right side of her pink couch. Grey was second to walk inside. He took a seat in the middle of the pink couch. Natsu was the last to walk inside and take the only seat left on the ugly pink couch he so desperately wanted to burn down in flames and ashes.

Lucy grabbed a chair from the kitchen and sat in fornt of them with a safe distance. "So what do you guys want?"

"Well Lucy we were thinking and have decided to kick you off of Team Natsu." Erza said with no hint of sadness in her voice.

Grey nodded in agreement. "Ya your far to weak to be on the team. Plus Lisana is much stronger than you."

Lucy could feel tears in her eyes again at what her 'friends' said to her. She brought her hands to her mouth and looked at Natsu. "Y-your joking right?"

"Sorry Luce but your off the team. You are seriously to weak." Natsu said with a giant smile on his face.

That was all Lucy needed to hear before bursting into tears. Her sadness. Anger. Loneliness just poured out in big heavy tears.

'How could they do this to me?!' Lucy shouted at them mentally, her heart breaking into small pieces quickly.

Erza was the first to stand up and leave the poor crying Lucy. Grey soon followed to catch up with Erza, not being able to listen to more annoying tears of the weak blonde celestial mage. Natsu got up last after one long look at Lucy. He was about to leave when Lucy suddenly grabbed his hand, making him stop. He looked down at the poor girl and sighed.

"Luce you know your weak. We don't need weak people on our team. Plus you were just a replacement for Lisana. Now that she's back your no longer needed!" Natsu shouted at Lucy, snapping his hand away before storming out of the girls apartment.

Lucy sat there still as a rock, feeling her heart give the final crack and fall apart. She gasped and put her hands to her heart, literally feeling it shatter.

Her tears wouldn't. No couldn't stop falling. Her friends just told her she was weak and a fill in. She shakily got on her feet and wobbled to her bed.

She plopped down on her fluffy pink bed and curled up in a ball, screaming and shouting as her tears bawled out even harder. Her hands wound up in her hair and pulled hard.

A bright golden light glimmered in her room as Loke suddenly appeared along with Taurus and Scorpio.

Loke sat on his masters bed and pulled her in his lap, stroking her beautiful long golden hair in soft strokes.

Taurus sat down on the other side of his sexy hot body master and started to stroke her legs in a comforting way. He hated seeing Lucy like this.

Scorpio sat in front of Lucy and frowned as he stared at her tear filled face and trembling body. He wrapped his tail around Loke and Taurus, resting his head on her lap.

All her spirits wanted to make her feel better. To feel happy, strong, and love again. All of them hated seeing her this mentally and emotionally broken.

After about an hour of crying and screaming she looked up at her four spirits and smiled. "Y-you guys..." She giggled softly.

"We all forced out gates open to see you Lucy." Loke whispered in her left ear very softly.

"We all can't stand to see yoooooooo so sad Lucy." Taurus said with a sad yet happy smile directed at her.

Virgo and Scorpio could only nod in agreement with what their comrades said.

Lucy giggled softly at how her spirits care for her. She gave each one a kiss on the cheek and smirked at how they all blushed.

Loke smirked down at his master and yawned sleepily. He and the other spirits were tired from the mission they finished earlier and didn't have time to rest before they heard Lucy start to shatter.

Lucy frowned as each spirit started to slowly disappear back to the spirit world. Sometimes she wished she could live with them and watch the world go by. She smiled at the her silly wish and pulled on a blue silk night gown that barely hid her pink lace thong.

**5 epic minute time skip!**

The window in Lucy's apartment slowly opened, revealing bright blue eyes that could easily resemble the never ending sea.

The mysterious man slowly walked over to the sleeping Lucy and smiled down at her. He slowly sat down on the edge of her bed and stroked her tear stained face.

The mans hands slid a falling tear off of the beautiful girls face before giving her a small tender kiss on the cheek.

"Lucy your not alone. You will join my team when you wake up later." The man whispered in her ear. "I promise to always make you happy Lucy."

Lightning struck down near the window, revealing the man to be Laxus. He smirked and slid a piece of her hair behind her ear.

He wanted Lucy all to himself every since he noticed his feelinsg towards her. He had been able to hide his feelings with lots of trouble but was pleased as she never seemed to notice.

Laxus gave Lucy one more kiss but this time on the lips. His eyes snapped close at how her tender lips seeming fitted perfectly in his own.

He slowly pulled away and smiled sadly at her. "Mine." He whispered softly before disappearing in a bolt of lightning.

**A/N So how do you guys like the story? I hope you like it because its my first one :D Natsu is such a meany to Lucy. Anyway! Reviews are seriously welcomed. Come on don't be shy. I won't bite...hard .**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Fairy Tail you would be seeing some major Laxus and Lucy loving~ They are so fucking cute!**

Birds were chirping every minute as the morning sun slowly rose from its night time slumber. The bright moon slowly diminished into its own rest, letting day time take over.

Lucy groaned in annoyance as sudden bright light seemed to be targeting her poor tired eyes.

She slowly opened them and winced as the sun light burned her eyes a little. They were all red and puffy from crying. They scanned the room and landed on her alarm clock that said it was only 5:00 am. Oh joy.

Letting out a small sound of annoyance she plopped out of her very warm and inviting fluffy bed and headed straight to the bathroom.

She stopped in front of her mirror and scowled at how she looked.

Her hair was a complete bird nest and she swore there was twigs in it as well! Her skin looked like it was going to peel off any second without any help. Plus it didn't help that slightly dark bags were hiding under her eyes, waiting to pop out and destroy how good she looks.

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, mentally telling herself she can wash herself clean and make her all pretty again.

Shimmering off her nightgown and the rest of her clothes she turned on the shower, waiting for it to get to the right temperature.

Seeing as its now to her preference she took a step inside and instantly let out a small moan if satisfaction.

Lucy truly did enjoy being clean. No scratch that. She _needed _to be clean to feel like a normal human being.

She has this sort of habit of keeping every thing clean. She doesn't know when it happened but she has a good idea it happened when she was a child and living with her father.

She slapshed warm water on her face hoping to splash the bad memories away.

Sudden thoughts of her 'old' friends popped up and Lucy started to feel weak every where.

It wasn't her fault she was weak. It wasn't her fault she didn't train. It wast _HER _fault that Natsu kept getting into her fridge and eating all her food!

Lucy raised an eyebrow as that memory showed up.

Lucy missed the good old times where everything was alright. Happy. Fun. _Loving. _

She grabbed her shampoo bottle and let some of the cold liquid drip onto the palm of her hand. Once she saw enough she brought her hands to her hair and started to rub the shampoo in her hair.

Her thoughts then went over to Levy.

Yes her best friend Levy also seemed to be ignoring her as well. Levy started showing Lisana the missing romance books she needed to read up.

Day by day Levy would seem to forget about Lucy. Once when Lucy asked Levy if she wanted to hang out Levy seemed to not have recognized her. Almost as if Lucy is just an old doll no longer needed anymore.

Lucy washed out the shampoo and grabbed the conditioner, doing the same treatment to her hair. She washed it out again and grabbed the last she needed. Her strawberry scented body wash.

As she rubbed her baby skin smooth skin she thought of last night. Lucy could have sworn she felt something warm press against her cheek and lips.

Lucy's hand that wasn't covered in body wash touched her bottom lip, tracing the smooth lip. A tingly sensation went up her spine for an odd reason.

This confused the poor broken hearted celestial mage but she only shrugged it away, finishing up her warm shower.

When the water started to get cold Lucy turned it off. She grabbed one of her short pink fluffy towels and dried her body off, wrapping another towel around her hair.

Lucy opened the bathroom door and walked over to her closet. She slammed the closet doors open and grinned ear to ear at the never ending lines of clothes.

She rubbed her hands together and threw her towels off, making them land perfectly in the dirt clothes basket. "Hmm so many choices."

**Epic 2 hour time skip!  
**

After what seemed like thirty minutes Lucy stepped out of her closet with a blue denim mini skirt that barely didn't show her black stringy thong that laid hidden under it. She whore a skin tight light blue tank top that made her breasts pop out even more than before. The black bra had a hard time keeping her large breasts from bouncing everywhere under the tank top. A brown belt was strapped around her hips and a key holder attached to it so she had some place to put her keys without losing them.

Lucy nodded in approval at her outfit but shook her head in disappointment at her hair. She took a seat at her desk and put on a thin layer of make-up that would make her eyes pop out just a tiny bit.

She grabbed one her keys and smiled. "I summon thee! Open! Gate of the crab, Cancer!" Not a second later a gold light appeared and Cancer the crab appeared, looking as cool as a crab can be.

Cancer took a look at his masters hair and winced at it. He swore it looked like a dead rat was living inside it with the help of many other rodents.

He didn't even need another word said for he went straight to working on Lucy's hair, determined to make her look perfect.

Lucy closed her eyes and smiled happily as she opened them again to find her hair perfectly straightened and smoothed out unlike what she had woken up to.

Hopping out of her chair she tackled Cancer in a giant bear hug, giggling like a child who got her first piece of candy.

"Thank you soooo much Cancer!" She whispered in her spirits chest, still smiling like an idiot.

Cancer let out a small chuckled and patted his masters silky smooth hair. "Anything for you Lucy. Ebi."

Lucy backed away from Cancer as he suddenly poofed away in a light of gold, popping back into his world.

Getting back up on her two feet she stretched her arms high up in the air and grinned like an idiot. For some strange reason she had a feeling today would be interesting.

**Another epically epic time skip...to the guild doors!  
**

Lucy stopped right in front of the guild doors and sighed in sorrow. She really didn't want to go inside but at the same time something was pushing her forward, daring her to stop right then and there.

Since Lucy liked a little challenge she slowly opened the guild doors and frowned slightly when no one noticed her. Well except Laxus and his team who waved at her, smiling like fools. She even took notice at how Laxus was grinning like a fool instead of his usual smirk or annoyed frown.

Her eyes seemed to be targeting his lips and that made some red lights rise in her mental conscious.

But Lucy waved back at them and walked over seeing as her red flags were only directed at Laxus and not the rest of his team.

Lucy took the empty seat at their table with caution, afraid they were going to embarrass her in front of everyone again.

Bixlow was sitting next to Lucy on her right and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bring her on his lap.

Lucy blushed and looked up at Bixlow. "What do you think your doing Bixlow?" Lucy questioned with a little laugh behind the serious question.

Bixlow grinned ear to ear and looked at Laxus who seemed to give him an answerer without the use of words.

"We want you to join our team baby."

Lucy just stared up at Bixlow with a raised eyebrow.

"You want me? You want the weak blonde celestial mage on your team?" She let out a hollow chuckle. "You guys are strong. Why wou-" Lucy was cut off by Laxus.

Laxus roughly pulled Lucy on his lap and held her close to his muscular chest, staring down at her with such anger and insanity it would cause a demon to bolt away with its tail between its legs.

"Now you listen to me well Lucy or we will have a problem. You are **NOT **weak. You are **NOT **some useless mage." He said with his voice raising in anger. "You are a strong beautiful women who needs the right support from people. You don't need to have people saying your weak because you not!" He growled out, still staring in her eyes. "I swear if you call yourself weak or anyone else at that matter." He yelled as he stared at everyone else who were watching with sad eyes except Team Natsu. "I will personally hurt them." Electricity was popping every where around his body as he said that with lots of menace in the voice.

Lucy could only stare at Laxus as tears bawled out of her already tired red eyes. Her body shook with happiness with what he said to her and whimpered softly.

Laxus smiled down at his favorite lovable blonde and stroked her hair in a soothing way, holding her trembling body close to him. "Lucy, will you join my team?"

Lucy was to afraid to say anything and only nodded, getting a grin from Bixlow, a nod from Freed, and a smile from Evergreen. Maybe. Just maybe she could let her freshly broken heart be healed by these people.

Little did Lucy know that a certain boy in the dark corner of the guild was watching Lucy with hurt in his eyes. "Lucy you will be mine. You will never be his." The man hissed out his angry dark red eyes.

**Oh shit! Stuff is happening! ...So would you lovely readers forgive me if I said the only reason I wasn't updating was because I forgot I wrote this story? o_o Well thank you all for the awesome reviews! I plan on updating more often. Wanna know why? SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER! FUCK YOU FRESHMAN YEAR! Oh ya! Review the story please...I know you want to O_O**


	3. Chapter 3

971 512 3847

**Disclaimer: Sorry peeps but I don't own Fairy Tail and probably never will D:**

**Oh and people I need a Beta! I want my story to be that epic. Yup you heard me! Now go and grab me a Beta :D**

RECAP!

_Laxus smiled down at his favorite lovable blonde and stroked her hair in a soothing way, holding her trembling body close to him. "Lucy, will you join my team?"_

_Lucy was to afraid to say anything and only nodded, getting a grin from Bixlow, a nod from Freed, and a smile from Evergreen. Maybe. Just maybe she could let her freshly broken heart be healed by these people._

_Little did Lucy know that a certain boy in the dark corner of the guild was watching Lucy with hurt in his eyes. "Lucy you will be mine. You will never be his." The man hissed out his angry dark red eyes._

Laxus smiled down at his favorite little mage and nuzzled her hair, enjoying how soft it was. He took a small whiff and smirked when strawberries filled his nose.

"Lucy you smell really good." Laxus mumbled very softly that a mouse would have to strain to hear it. He was hoping Lucy didn't hear what he said.

Lucy blushed a bright crimson red as she heard what Laxus had said. She didn't know how to respond to it so she kept quiet.

A small growl could be heard near the back of the guild where darkness surrounded all. The man with red eyes narrowed them at Laxus, seeing as he was taking _his _future girl.

The man stood up from his table and walked slightly in the light, showing tan muscled arms with iron piercings going up all around the edges. Long black unruly hair was barely showing in the light as it was behind the mysterious mans back. His face took some light as he took another step in the light, showing it was Gajeel the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel was not the slightest bit happy that Laxus was all over Lucy. Sure he never talked to her or even interacted but he did love her. No scratch that. He was very in love with her.

People may think he likes Levy but its all a show. He only became friends with the annoying bookworm because she was friends with Lucy.

Now that he takes a closer look he took notice at how Levy is leaving Lucy and going for that Lisana chick. He didn't usual take sides but he dislikes the white haired girl to the depths of hell and back.

Laxus took a small look at Gajeel and narrowed his bright blue eyes at the iron dragon slayer, seeing as he was going to try to get his territory. He did **NOT **like sharing what belongs to him.

Lucy took notice at how Laxus's muscles under her tensed up, making her look up at him.

"Laxus are you ok? Your tensing up over here."

Laxus looked down at Lucy and smiled, immediately relaxing. "No I'm fine. Just took notice of a pest."

Gajeel heard that and growled, going back into his dark corner. He was no pest! He furrowed his brows together and frowned, thinking that Lucy might think of him like a pest as well.

Another growl came out of his throat. He hoped Lucy didn't think of him like a pest. That would ruin what he had hoped for them in the future.

Pantherlilly knew his master had a huge interest in the blonde celestial wizard but was such a wimp he couldn't tell her how much he wanted her as his mate.

He would usual walk over, go in battle mode, and kick his ass in battle since he is _soooo _sad. But when his master is angry...well he usual ends up in the hospital with lots of broken bones and head injurious.

A small shiver went up his small furry body as he remembered his last visit to the hospital. He is never going near Lucy again after teasing Gajeel again.

Freed carefully pulled Lucy off of Laxus and set her genteelly on his lap, holding her close like she was his own sister.

Lucy looked up at Freed and smiled a tiny bit at his action. She could already tell he would become a brotherly figure to her. Maybe its because she just joined the team, she thought mentally, unsure if Laxus's little team would be good for her.

She scanned the somehow never ending crowd guild members. Her eyes were looking for a certain 'scary' dragon slayer who beat her up years ago. She got a shiver from remembering that horrible experience.

Lucy spotted him in his corner again and slid off of Freeds lap, walking over to him. Her hips swayed in a sexual manor, doing it to tease the males that never stopped looking at her.

Laxus snapped his attention to Lucys hips and licked his lips, his hands twitching to grab hold of them and pin her to a wall, pounding her tight virgin as- His thoughts were cut off way to soon for his taste when he watched her take a seat next to Gajeel. His eyes were wide in shock and anger, not liking how **HIS **Lucy walked over to Gajeel on her own. He cracked his knuckles and growled low, almost like a feral wolf who hasn't eaten in weeks.

Bixlow and Freed took a small glance at each other and knew there was going to be a fight real soon. Both of them didn't want Lucy to be in the middle of the crossfire so Freed stood up and used his runes on Laxus, making him sit down for two minutes before they went away. Bixlow walked over to Lucy and picked her up, placing her on his shoulder and quickly walking out of the guild. Bixlow may like fights but he didn't want Lucy seeing Laxus go insane on Gajeel and possibly Natsu and her old friends.

Freed quickly got up from his seat and scurried out of the guild, heading over to Lucys house so he can set up some runes around the house. He didn't want certain _pests _to get in her house now did he?

Gajeel glared at Freed and Bixlow with deadly intent to kill. He may have 'promised' to never harm a guild mate again but if they interfered with his time with Lucy then he will toss that promise to the side and do what he wants.

He stood up quickly and fast walked over to the guild doors but stopped when he was suddenly pulled back harshly. He growled lowly and looked at the large hand on his left shoulder and tensed dramatically. He slowly let his eyes travel up to the face of the owner and growled, tensing up immediately. "Laxus."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

**Beta: FUCKING FND ME ONE!**

**Alright sorry for the late update my lovely readers. I kind of forgot about the story again xP I know my brain is so awesome! Plus the plot bunnies have been on over drive and giving me so many ideas! How many of you guys want to read a neko story of Lucy and...well I cant decide her crush so help me out guys :)  
**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

_RECAP!_

_Bixlow and Freed took a small glance at each other and knew there was going to be a fight real soon. Both of them didn't want Lucy to be in the middle of the crossfire so Freed stood up and used his runes on Laxus, making him sit down for two minutes before they went away. _

_Bixlow walked over to Lucy and picked her up, placing her on his shoulder and quickly walking out of the guild. Bixlow may like fights but he didn't want Lucy seeing Laxus go insane on Gajeel and possibly Natsu and her old friends._

_Freed quickly got up from his seat and scurried out of the guild, heading over to Lucys house so he can set up some runes around the house. He didn't want certain ____pests __to get in her house now did he?_

_Gajeel glared at Freed and Bixlow with deadly intent to kill. He may have 'promised' to never harm a guild mate again but if they interfered with his time with Lucy then he will toss that promise to the side and do what he wants._

_He stood up quickly and fast walked over to the guild doors but stopped when he was suddenly pulled back harshly. He growled lowly and looked at the large hand on his left shoulder and tensed dramatically. He slowly let his eyes travel up to the face of the owner and growled, tensing up immediately. "Laxus."_

To say that Laxus was not happy would be an understandment. No. He was beyond pissed right now.

Not only did Gajeel have the balls to try and go after _**HIS **_Lucy he even had the courage to send his mating scent everywhere.

You see when a drgaon slayer becomes a slayer they need to gain traits of a dragon. Some of those traits consist of heat, mating season, and the dominate and possessive behavior of males towards each other when both want the same mate. If, you say, two or more dominate males are around each other and many females are around they get very possessive of a certain female. When a male sends out his mating pheromones it means he wants to claim a female he has his eyes on but if another male has already set his eyes on that same female it means a full out war of dominance. Either way the female chooses her mate so its either a win or lose situation.

Laxus muscles were bulging out even more than before, trying to intimidate the male before him. Veins that were hidden under slightly tan skin started to show up, eyes narrowing to mere slits down at the slightly shorter iron dragon slayer. His already sharp canines slowly grew sharper and longer than before as his nails started getting longer. Instead of his piercing blue eyes he has instead blazing red eyes that lust for blood and malice.

Gajeel, for once in his life, felt some fear. Of course he threw that emotion in a cage in the deepest part of his being because he was the mighty iron dragon slayer that showed no fear no matter what predicament he was in.

He stood up straighter,, trying to show the lightning dragon slayer he was not afraid or even the slightest bit intimidated by his act. Though this did make Laxus even angrier than before. No other male had dared to challenge him before and was slightly excited with the challenge sent before him.

Red eyes clashed with red eyes as they stared at each other. Wait even better. They were glaring at each other, circular pupils turning into dragon like black slits.

Laxus took a step forward and growled down at the iron dragon slayer. People around them started to scoot away, getting frightened from all the tension and electrical sparks going around the two dragon slayers.

"Ill ask one more time. Why are you after _**MY **_Lucy?" Laxus growled out, trying his best not to pounce and kill Gajeel.

Gajeel snorted at this but clearly knew when to back down from a challenge of mating a female who had another stronger male on her. "I wanted her as mine but seeing you like this I think Ill grab me a new mate."

Gajeel quickly scanned the guild and spotted a blushing Levy. He grinned feverishly and walked over, picking her up bridal style and fast walking out of the guild. The only word Levy got out was a small squeak of surprise before she was out of the guild with Gajeel.

Laxus just stared at their retreating back and burst out laughing. He fell on the ground laughing his ass off at what just happened. He then stood up and walked out of the guild, earning many weird stared.

Everyone in the guild looked at the guild doors with open mouths. "**What the fuck?!"**

A/N Ok I know this isnt as long but I know you guys wanted an update so here it is!


	5. AN

I am so sorry people but I have to put this on hold for awhile. I am having family trouble a lot at the moment and I cant get it controlled. Plus my brain has shut down on plot bunnies ): I promise once all this family shit is over with I will start updating again!


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright so I have it written up. Since I don't know how to add you to the story Im doing the old fashion way :D**

**Alright you crazy readers of this story the time has come! I have finally made a another chappy for you! **

**Wanna know something else?! WE GOT US SOME BETA READER! I know and the best part is...I think its a girl o.o**

**So shall now that we have cheered out butts off lets start this chappy eh? Alright so here is a challenge that is oh so hard for all of you readers: Give me 1 things to put in the story. It could be like dragons, dogs, lizards, whatever! Just give me something you all like :)**

_**RECAP!**_

_"I'll ask one more time. Why are you after MY Lucy?" Laxus growled out, trying his best not to pounce on and murder Gajeel._

_Gajeel snorted at this, but clearly knew when to back down from the challenge of mating a female who had another stronger male on her. "I wanted her as mine, but seeing you like this, I think I'll grab me a new mate."_

_He quickly scanned the guild and spotted a blushing Levy. He grinned feverishly and strode over, picking her up bridal style and fast walking out of the guild. The only word Levy managed to get out was a small squeak of surprise before she was out of the guild with Gajeel._

_Laxus simply stared at their retreating backs and burst out laughing, falling onto the floor laughing his ** off at the sight he had just seen. He then stood up and walked out of the guild, earning many bizarre stares from his guild mates._

_Everyone in the guild looked at the guild doors with gaping mouths. "What the __**FUCK**__?!"_

Erza was the first to snap out of the idiotic trance that had taken over everybody and shook her head in disappointment. She knew Lucy was acting weirder than usual and now she finally knew why. "The poor weakling has Laxus trying to get in her pants."

Bixlow was on the floor next to his friends, also laughing his poor ass off- he had never seen such a hilarious sight in his entire life! Wiping a tear that fell from his bright green eyes, he eventually calmed down and took a seat at the bar again. "Well, at least we know how to piss Laxus off again." His voodoo-looking dolls automatically started repeating the last word in their master's previous sentence over and over again, just like the annoying pieces of crap they are.

Freed shook his head at Bixlow for the childish behavior and whacked him on the head. Sadly, his helmet protected him and only ended up with Freed desperately massaging his swollen hand. This, yet again, put Bixlow in another laughing fit, him yelling at Freed for being an idiot.

Evergreen had just walked into the guild hall after the fight, only to see Freed with a pained look on his face and a laughing Bixlow. She raised an eyebrow and started sashaying over until a certain wall of muscle stopped her. She looked up to see Elfman giving her a perverted grin. Groaning, she took off her glasses and froze him into a grinning stone statue, before walking around him and heading back over to her two stupid team mates. "Now, what have I missed so far, hmm?" She asked with a dark hint in her voice. Sure, she may act like a fairy, but every fairy has an evil point to them.

Freed put his hand in a glass of ice and sighed as it cooled his throbbing hand down. "Laxus and Gajeel had a small fight over Lucy. Gajeel backed down because our leader was too powerful for him. Then he grabbed Levy and left the guild. The most awkward part is the fact that Laxus burst into laughter afterwards and then walked out of the guild doors like nothing happened," he explained, emphasizing his point with the many strange hand signs in case she didn't understand.

Evergreen merely shook her head and sighed dramatically. "I swear Lucy has our leader wrapped around her little finger, even if she doesn't realize it."

Just a little after the strange fight between Laxus and Gajeel:

Lucy was forced to walk home by Freed and Bixlow but she didn't mind. She was starting to take a liking to those two, just like how she had started warming up to Laxus.

Her rather pale cheeks were suddenly tinted with a shade of dark crimson at the thought of Laxus. Oh, how she wondered how good it would feel with him on top of her small body, ramming into her with his big lar- She immediately slapped her forehead, mentally berating herself for even trying to think about naughty images like that.

She was just a few blocks away from her house when her eyes caught onto something sitting on her door step. There, right in front of her front door, sat a large cardboard box with a black-and-yellow rose on top and a note attached to it. She quickened her pace and stopped in front of the mysterious parcel, picking up the rose and taking a small whiff of the scent, before smiling happily at the fact that it was, in fact, real. Not one of those fake, plastic-like ones that she hated ever so much. She picked up the note and felt her heart skip a few beats as she read its contents.

_Dear Lucy, _

_I thought you deserved something special since you've had your heart broken, not only by your most trusted friends, but also by your team. I know you need some company, so I picked this up during a mission. I hope you enjoy it._

_-Lightning Bolt._

Lucy quickly put the rose and note down, and started opening the rather large box slowly. Her eyes widened when she saw that, inside, lay a pure black kitten with two different colored eyes. She could tell the kitten was at least only two weeks old from the size of its noticeably small body. Carefully, she picked it up and cradled it close, smiling as it snuggled up into her chest, mewling softly.

She stroked its small head gently with her thumb and giggled when it started to lick her hand back in return. "Thank you Laxus," she whispered softly, before entering her house and locking the door behind her.

Lucy gasped as she turned around, horrified to the point that she almost dropped her new companion. Her entire house was trashed, everything either badly damaged or upside down. Tears sprung from her eyes as she took in the view, her once perfectly clean house destroyed to ruins.

Lucy slowly walked through her demolished residency, tears falling freely now. "Why... Why would someone do this to me?" she whispered to the small animal cradled in her arms. She dropped to her knees and started to cry, clasping the kitten close.

The kitten opened her eyes and stared up at her new master, pupils widening as she turned and saw the catastrophe of a house and how her master was crying. She felt rage boil up inside of her and all she could think was, _"I'll kill whoever did this."_


End file.
